


An accident

by PepperCupcake



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Don’t copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCupcake/pseuds/PepperCupcake
Summary: What seemed to be one more day in the Tech Lab ended up becoming a living nightmare. The attack on Sarif Industries wasn't just a big blow for the company.





	An accident

His computer fan emitted a soft sound that broke the absolute silence of Tech Lab, its air warmed a cup that once contained coffee.

Frank was looking at the screen without seeing anything. After several days without resting an adequate number of hours, his movements were mechanical and repetitive, but he refused going to rest. _There was still a lot of work to be done_ , at least that was the excuse that always repeated to himself so many times that he ended up falling for it.

An unpleasant tingling that started in his wrist was spreading down his forearm forcing him to release the mouse with a grunt. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, _again_.

He turned his wrist trying to ease the throbbing pain he knew he was about to feel as he peeked at the wrist watch. It was difficult to distinguish the day from the night if he always had the shutters down and the door closed.

The days grew heavier and he hated the paralyzing sensation that seized his thoughts from time to time. Squeezing his heart heavily. Forcing him to contemplate his life instead of living it.

_That was the price of freedom_ , he told himself when he saw his face reflected on his computer when a loading screen stalled. The blue eyes that were once filled with passion and courage looked almost emaciated, like a flower that had been plucked from its tree and was now withering slowly in an elegant vase. This time he could find in his tense smile the reflection of something else. _Fear? Anger? Sadness?_ Maybe. Or maybe it was something deeper that he didn’t have the courage to face, it was much easier to close the door and sit alone in the dark.

The shrill sound of an alarm began to ring on the outskirts of the Tech Lab, interrupting his chain of thoughts: That was probably the stupid drill that Jensen had been pushing for so long.

Moody, he turned his chair and approached to see the images of the security cameras, but what he saw made him jump from the chair with a jump: three augmented people imbued in full combat gear appeared briefly on one of the screens. They had managed to bypass all the security measures and break into the laboratories, making his way through the facilities hitting his fists on the walls.

Frank ran to the door so fast that he hit his leg with the table, but he didn’t care, all he wanted to do was climb the stairs as fast as he could to go to Adam's office.

When he arrived, typed the code into the digital lock and opened the door. The security chief, who already had a rifle in his hands, was stirring one of the drawers of his desk.

            - Jensen, there's...! - He shouted to try to get his attention.

            - I know. Go back to Tech Lab, get in and lock the door. I handle it from here - he said while finally pulling a gun out of the drawer and putting it in one of the pockets of his trench coat.

            - You don’t understand! They…

            - Do what I’ve told you and wait for me there. I'll come get you as soon as this is over.

_'Too dangerous', 'It's a death trap', 'Those people are going to kill you'._ All the words he wanted to say, drowned in his throat as soon as he saw the man come out the door with a determined step and without looking back. Resigned, Frank stood in the doorway for a brief moment, trying to absorb everything that had just happened. Watching as, little by little, the silhouette of Adam blurred with the background while trying to contain his tears.

_Sadness. What a stupid feeling._

Before shedding a tear, the tech returned to the Tech Lab down the stairs two at a time, ready to follow Adam's instructions. He picked up the chair he had thrown on the floor when leaving in such a hurry and sat down again to cling to the images of the security cameras. Being the passive spectator of what was about to happen.

            - Adam, go back... - Frank muttered helplessly, clutching an electronic device that could do little or nothing to improve the situation of the man.

Fire. Blows. Some shots. Then, the most absolute silence. Nothing. Adam was thrown against a retaining wall and was completely buried by rubble. With tears in his eyes he separated again from the screen and left the Tech Lab.

He went to the laboratory, several security guards tried to stop him with a weak grip, but he managed to get rid of them. _'Too dangerous'_ , some said, others were content to let him pass, being completely impassive in the face of the situation that had just been presented to them.

_Bang._

The sound of a last shot echoed throughout the area, making his anxiety only grow more and more. When he got to Adam's side, it was too late, _too late_. The man's body was completely crushed, resting on a pool of acid as a trickle of blood ran down his temple, witnessing how life was slipping from Adam's eyes.

Frank bent down and tried to pull Adam to free him from the pool of acid, he felt the itch in his hands and how something in his legs hurt. But nothing was as bad as clutching Adam's bloody face. _It was too late._ He remained kneeling by his side for what seemed like an eternity.

            - The only thing I can do is sign his time of death. - said an unknown voice at his side.

            - Anything but that. Athene, call LIMB and tell them to clear an operating room. - Somehow Sarif's voice sounded strangely close.

            - Come back please. _Come back..._ \- he muttered in a broken voice.

            - Oh my god, Pritchard. I can’t fucking believe that you've really immersed yourself into a pool of acid and and sitting on broken glass. Are you stupid? Tell Athene that it’s gonna be two stretchers, we have one enlightened here.

            - _… I will be waiting for you._


End file.
